


(I Wasn't) Joking

by Zari_x_Charlie (SuperSanversShipper)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Help, Kissing, These two have taken over my life, cat!zari, this is gay yall, written before episode 4x08: Legends of To-Meow-Meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSanversShipper/pseuds/Zari_x_Charlie
Summary: Silence answered her question. Charlie let out a groan, slumping onto one of the jumpship’s extra seats. No Gideon, no Zari, and no idea how to get out of the time stream.





	(I Wasn't) Joking

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tumblr post:  
> http://theangelwaverly.tumblr.com/post/180918890069/omg-what-if-lot-pulled-a-stardust-and-charlie

“Oi, Gideon!” Charlie hissed into her comms, “you there?”

Silence answered her question. Charlie let out a groan, slumping onto one of the jumpship’s extra seats. No Gideon, no Zari, and no idea how to get out of the time stream.

“Well, this is just fuckin’ wonderful, innit?” she muttered to herself, burying her face in her hands.

A small thump grabbed her attention. She looked up to see a small gray cat, to see _Zari_ staring at her, unblinking. She scowled.

“What the ‘ell do you want, then?” she asked.

The kitten cocked its head to the side, still staring.

“Are you really Zari? ‘Cuz I feel like the real Zari would be scratchin’ at me by now,” Charlie added.

The cat walked up to Charlie and stared at her.

“Okay, what the hell’s goin’ on with you?” she exclaimed.

The cat jumped onto the seat next to Charlie, crawling onto Charlie’s lap and continuing to stare at her.

“You definitely aren’t Zari,” Charlie muttered.

Somehow, knowing that it wasn’t actually Zari who was in her lap disappointed her.

The cat blinked at her slowly, cocking its head to the side again.

Charlie slowly reached out a hand. The cat’s gaze followed it. She let out a breath, gently placing her hand on the cat’s head and stroking it. The cat closed its eyes and purred, settling down onto her lap.

“It’s weird,” she said.

The cat looked up at her, almost inquisitively.

“You know. You. Bein’ this… I ‘unno. Affectionate an’ all,” Charlie answered awkwardly.

The cat shook her head. Charlie pulled her hand back. As much fun as it was winding up a human Zari, she was acutely aware that this version came with claws.

The cat blinked up at her, looking almost affronted that Charlie would dare stop her petting. It softly pawed at her hand, until it came back to rest on her head. The cat relaxed again, washing itself with its tongue.

“So, you’ve got a thing for pettin’ huh?” Charlie asked.

The cat stopped its washing, fixing her with yet another affronted, unblinking gaze. Charlie could almost imagine Zari raising an annoyed eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, okay, a bit too far,” Charlie admitted, going back to stroking the cat’s silky ears.

The cat went back to washing itself.

“Sorry. I don’t really know how to deal with… this. It’s not every day that the one person who hates you the most suddenly turns into a cat and starts cuddlin’ up to you.”

The cat finished its washing, standing up in Charlie’s lap. She pulled her hand away. The cat circled in her lap for a moment, before yawning and flopping back down onto her lap, eyes shut.

“Well. Okay, then,” Charlie said.

She could get up, but she didn’t want to disturb Zari. She laid a hand on the kitten’s back and continued stroking. It barely stirred.

“Is it really you?” she asked, “or are you just some random cat with Zari’s bracelet for a collar?”

The kitten flicked an ear up but stayed asleep. The silence around her seemed louder than talking did.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in the same room as you, alone, without arguin’ or somethin’. It’s weird. I kinda liked it,” she said.

“I mean, not really the arguin’ part. More… I like your reactions, more like. You always get in my face, like you’re either gonna punch me or kiss me. I wouldn’t mind that,” Charlie added.

The cat’s other ear flicked up as well. Charlie moved her hand to stroke the top of her head.

“The kissing part, I mean. You’re cute. When you’re not rarin’ to have a go at me at least. That’s more... hot. But yeah. You’re cute. You do this thing when you code, sort of humming to whatever song you’re listening to. And you’re caring. Like, I thought, when I first got on here, you were just a bitch, y’know. Got a stick up your ass for no reason. But, I don’t know. You’re real good at helping others with their problems. Like, you were helping Rory with his writing thing. Giving him confidence and all of that. Constantine, too. The guy tells you his sob story and first thing you are is understanding. It’s… I didn’t really expect that. From you..”

Charlie sighed, pausing in her stroking. The cat stretches out in Charlie’s lap, before standing up on all fours. The cat gazes at each of her shoulders before leaping up onto the right one and lying down across the back of her neck.

“What’re you doing?” Charlie hissed.

“Meow,” answered Zari.

“Fine, then. Use me as a damn pillow, why don’t you?” Charlie sighed, leaning back a little to get comfortable.

It wasn’t like she really minded, anyway.

——————————

Charlie kept her eyes on the screen as the door opened, just as the game launched into a complicated set of riffs.

“Hey,” came Zari’s voice.

Charlie glanced over her shoulder, trying to ignore the tiny pink backpack that was lying at her feet. Zari was leaning on the doorframe, hair lightly mussed, with her headphones draped around her neck and in the same camo jacket she had been wearing earlier.

“Hey,” she answered, trying to focus on the screen. It was, all of a sudden, a very hard task.

“Guitar Hero?” Zari asked, walking in and slumping onto the couch.

“Yeah,” she answered, as the song ended, “it’s not too bad. But there’s no punk in it.”

“Which edition is it?” Zari asked, as Charlie placed the guitar on a shelf and walked over to Zari.

“The second,” Charlie answered, sitting down next to her.

Zari nodded, humming. Charlie finally looked over at her properly, for the first time since Zari had turned back into a human. The hacker was chewing her lip, lost in thought, and her eyes were focused on something outside of the room entirely. She seemed to be figuring out the best way to ask something, and Charlie resisted, barely, the urge to ask her what was on her mind. Finally, Zari seemed to come back to herself, shaking her head and turning to Charlie.

“Did you mean it?” the hacker asked.

“What?” Charlie retorted, surprised.

“What you said,” Zari answered, ducking her head down for a moment, “on the jumpship. When I was a cat.”

_Oh._

“You remember that?” Charlie muttered back, blood rushing to her face.

“Yeah,” Zari said, fidgeting with her hands, before crossing them over her chest and standing.

Zari sighed, refusing to meet her eyes, “Listen, if you didn’t mean it or something, just let me know. I don’t care. But if it was just some joke…”

Charlie’s breath caught in her throat, and she scrambled up to her feet, “It wasn’t.”

Zari’s gaze flicked up to her eyes, and then back down to her feet, cheeks blazing.

“It wasn’t?” she asked, uncharacteristically shy.

Butterflies danced in Charlie’s stomach as she reached over to grab the hacker’s hand, “No.”

Zari looked at their hands, and then back at Charlie’s face. Letting out a shuddering sigh, she pulled Charlie closer, bringing her free hand to rest on Charlie’s face. She leaned in a little, before hesitating. Charlie didn’t.

The shapeshifter leaned further in, connecting their lips gently. Flames burst into life around them as chapped lips worked against silky smooth ones. Zari’s breath hitched in her throat as Charlie slowly took control of the kiss, burying one of her hands in Zari’s hair. Charlie dropped her hand, reaching up to cup Zari’s elbow. Zari responded eagerly, pressing closer until there wasn’t any space left between the two.

They broke apart when they finally remembered that air was necessary, gasping. The hand Charlie had buried in her hair slipped out, brushing along her side before coming to a rest at Zari’s waist. Charlie’s gaze locked onto Zari’s once again.

“Every word. I meant every word,” Charlie said, almost defiantly, pulling Zari into another breathtaking kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl this was hard...
> 
> lemme know what you think on my tumblr, @zarixcharlie, or yell at me in the comments!!!


End file.
